Magic of the Heart
by Sapphire Wing
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kairi were trying to live like normal teens again, until Sora disappears and end up being held captive by an evil dark wizard. KH/HP crossover.RikuxSora friendship.
1. Pro:The Difference

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling. I don't own Kingdom Hearts it belongs to Square Enix and Disney. I do however own the plot for this fanfic!

**Author Notes: **...Alright! So I decided to repost this under my new screen name! Since this story seemed to be so popular...

**Prologue**

**The Difference between Dreams and Reality**

Harry sat quietly, looking out of the cold glass window. It had been almost two weeks since the nightmares had started. They were horrible, and even when he was awake he couldn't forget them. He wished he could, but since when did things go the way he wanted them to?

If everything went how he wanted it to, he wouldn't be living with the Dursleys, who treated him like garbage, rather than their nephew. He wished he could be with Sirius, his godfather, but that wouldn't happen as long as Sirius was a convicted criminal on the run from the Ministry of Magic.

If things went his way, his parents would be alive. If things went his way the Ministry wouldn't be treating him like a spoiled little boy who only wanted to cause trouble, and they would believe Harry when he said that Voldemort was back. And hell, if things went his way, Voldemort wouldn't be back. But things never happened like Harry wanted them too.

In Harry's dreams, he would watch a small, brown hair boy being tortured. He would scream at them to leave the boy alone, to no avail. His hands were mutilated, his blood flowed freely and his eyes, his brilliant blue eyes, were filled with pain and horror.

Harry sighed wearily. He had tried talking to Hermione and Ron about the dreams. Hermione kept telling him to go to Dumbledore and tell him about it, but Harry didn't know if what he saw was real or just a normal nightmare and besides the old man wasn't even making eye contact with him anymore. Either way he wondered who this brunette was and why he kept dreaming about him. Though in truth, Harry thought that this dream was just a dream because why would Voldemort want this kid? What is so special about him?

Harry looked out at the frosty morning and watched the first years throw snowballs at each other for a few minutes before sighing and standing up. He went to the couch, picked up his bag and went down to the Great Hall to look for Ron and Hermione. They had two weeks left before winter break and he was pretty sure that their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Umbridge, might have some sort of test planned for them, even though Harry really doesn't give a bloody hell about her test or her class anymore.

Professor Umbridge was not a decent teacher at all. She was the type of person that gave small children nightmares about nasty evil things. She had a personality like poisoned honey, and she looked vaguely like a toad. She was a short, old witch with mousey brown hair and a simpering smile. Her face was a pallid, toad like monstrosity, topped off with a pair of prominent, paunchy eyes. She generally wore a pink cardigan, and had several ugly old rings on her fingers. Umbridge was a teacher that was disliked by all the students, aside from the Slytherins. The only reason why those snakes like Slytherins liked her for the fact they would favor anyone that was trying to take control. That maybe one of the reasons why the sorting hat call the Slytherins cunning, for they will always try and favor the ones that are trying to gain power.

Harry disliked Umbridge a lot, mostly because she would call him a liar when he tries to tell people that Voldemort is back, and she would always give him detention when he refused to stay quiet or follow her demands. Even the other teachers disliked Umbridge, but Dumbledore, couldn't fire her because she had technically been hired by the Ministry when Dumbledore couldn't find another DADA replacement. To be honest, Harry thought that Fudge had only put Umbridge in the position to keep an eye on Dumbledore, who he believed was after his job. So Umbridge was there to undermine Dumbledore and his staff and make sure that they weren't going to band together and take down the Ministry of Magic. Fudge was a paranoid man, who thought everyone was after his job.

Harry passed the Weasley twins, who, from the sound of it, were scheming something to aggravate Umbridge again. Harry kind of wanted to help them, but something told him that it wouldn't really be wise to do so.

He reached the Great Hall and saw that Hermione and Ron were there, arguing, of course. He really wished they would stop arguing over trivial things. And even if Snape's being in the Order despite his unknown loyalties wasn't trivial, there still wasn't much they could do about it by arguing.

Harry sighed and watched dully as his two best friends continued bickering about useless topics. He couldn't understand why they wouldn't just admit that they fancied each other. He figured if the dreams didn't drive him insane, they would.

"Hermione, when will you accept that maybe the house elves don't want to be free?" Ron asked, ignoring Hermione's glare.

"Of course they want to be free," Hermione retorted. "Who would want to spend the rest of their lives as slaves?"

"Maybe they do," Ron said slightly annoyed. "They're not actually human, you know. They could see things differently. You should just give up on _Spew._"

"It's S.P.E.W. The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare." Hermione corrected angrily. Hermione founded it during their fourth year. "And I won't, not until all of those house elves get paid, just like Dobby." Dobby was a house-elf that Harry had freed from the Malfoy family in his second year. Now Dobby worked in the Hogwarts' Kitchen. Dumbledore was the only one that would employ Dobby and even pay the house-elf for working there. Dobby is extremely glad that he could be near Harry and be able to help him whenever Harry needed help, though in truth Dobby tended to give Harry more trouble than help.

"Not all of the house elves are like Dobby," Ron said, annoyed.

"Well they should be," Hermione said angrily. She picked up her bags and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Are you two ever going to stop arguing?" Harry asked tiredly.

"Well this whole _spew_ thing is getting ridiculous, especially when the house elves don't want her to help them," Ron said, grabbing another slice of pie.

Harry didn't say anything. His scar was starting to twinge again. He shook his head and looked up to see his best friend watching him with concern.

"Hey mate, you look terrible. Still not sleeping?" Ron asked as Harry rubbed his temples.

"Nope, these nightmares are getting worse," Harry muttered.

"Maybe you should talk to Dumbledore about them," Ron said worriedly.

"No, he has a lot on his mind right now. I won't add this too," Harry replied flatly. "Besides it's just a nightmare."

"You sure these dreams are normal?" Ron said quietly.

"Yes, Ron," Harry said tiredly. He got up from his seat, "I'm going to take walk. I'll meet you in class."

"Alright," Ron said, going back to his lunch after one last concerned glance.

Harry left the Great Hall and headed out into the cold winter air. He decided to see how Hagrid was doing and hoped he hadn't gotten anymore nasty cuts. Ever since Hagrid had returned from his trip to talk with the giants, he started getting a lot of mysterious cuts and bruises, more than was usual in his line of work. Harry really hoped, for the sake of his health and his job that Hagrid hadn't brought home another dangerous creature that would get him in trouble. Umbridge had begun evaluating each and every teacher in the school, and if they failed her evaluation, she would place them on probation, and possibly even fire them. Harry didn't want that happening to Hagrid.

His stomach grumbled and Harry wished he had gotten something to eat in the Great Hall. He briefly considered asking Hagrid for food before remembering Hagrid's rock-hard rock cakes. Harry decided instead to go back to the school for some food before Ron finished it all off. As he made his way back across the grounds, though, he noticed something bulky laying on the ground nearby.

At first Harry thought it was probably just a bag or something, but just as he got closer he realized that it was a person laying in the snow. The first thing that came to Harry's mind was that it was probably one of his classmates doing a snow angel or something, but as he neared them, he realized they were facedown and they weren't moving. Fear gripped him and he ran the rest of the way to where the body lay.

He gasped when he saw what they looked like up close. It was a small boy who looked like he had been beaten severely. Ghastly wounds covered his body, and his clothes were torn in several places.

Harry sank to his knees and used his wand to levitate the kid so that he could see who it was without causing any further damage.

Harry gaped and nearly lost control of his spell. He knew this kid.

It was the boy Harry had been dreaming about for the past two weeks.


	2. Ch1: Screaming in the Night

**Disclaimer: **…if I owned Kingdom Hearts and Harry Potter…well man…I would be a very very rich girl! However, I don't…so yeah I live off my parents! Oh well! However I do own the plot! So I do owned something! Yay!

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Screaming in the Night**

A silver haired boy with green eyes sat silently in the library of Disney Castle. Riku had come to Disney Castle in hopes that King Mickey might know what had happened to Sora, his best friend.

The last time Riku had seen Sora had been on Destiny Islands when he, Sora and Kairi had sat together to watch the sunset. He could remember how Sora had had to leave early because of his mother's worrying.

_[Start of Flashback]_

_"I'd better go before mom ends up calling the police and reports me missing again," Sora said with his usual grin as he got up and brushed the sand off his pants._

_"I'll go with you," Kairi said, shifting to stand up and join him._

_"No, that's okay. Why don't you stay and watch the sunset, Kairi. I can get to my house just fine on my own," Sora assured her with a smile that lit up his bright blue eyes that were so like hers._

_She__ seemed a little let down, but smiled anyway and said, "Alright, but don't forget that we have that report due tomorrow."_

__

"Report? What report!" he asked in a panicky voice.

_"Sora, the report about what we're planning on doing for winter vacation," Riku said, smiling at his absentminded best friend._

_"Oh, well I can get that done in no time!" Sora said cheerfully. "I'll just write about how I'm going to spend my whole Christmas break sitting at home making cookies with my mom and spending time with the two of you, boring maybe, but perfect for me!"_

_"Yeah, that does sound perfect, especially considering all we've been through," Riku agreed with a slight smile. "Have you heard from King Mickey or the others?"_

_Sora shook his head. "Nope, other than that letter we got after we got back, I haven't heard from them." His smile fell slightly. "I miss them, though."_

_Yeah, me too," Riku said sadly._

__

"Well, at least we know from the king's letter that everything is back to normal and the worlds are safe for the time being," Sora said, feeling more cheerful.

_"That's true, and if they need help, they'll ask for it," Kairi added brightly._

_The night sky crept up on them, showing off the bright glittering stars that they had helped to save._

_"Oh man, it's getting dark. I really have to go. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow!" Sora waved as he ran toward the docks and jumped into his canoe._

_Riku and Kairi watched as Sora rowed back to the mainland._

_"I'm really glad you and Sora are back," Kairi said with a smile. "It was kind of lonely without you two around."_

_Riku laughed lightly. "Yeah, it's kind of funny how I wanted to leave this place and journey to other worlds, but once I was out there I wanted nothing more than to be back here." He stared out at the now black waves crashing onto the shore and edging ever closer to their sneaker clad feet._

_Riku sighed and stood. "I should head home and finish that paper too."_

_"Alright, I'll walk you home," Kairi said happily. "Because I know my dad, and he'll probably get all worried too if I don't get home soon."_

_"Yeah. We don't want the Mayor of Destiny Islands to turn the islands upsidedown looking for his wayward daughter," Riku teased with a grin._

_They hurried to their canoes and rowed back to the mainland. Once they'd reached the shore, Riku noticed that Sora's canoe was still sitting out on the beach._

_"Looks like Sora forgot to put his canoe back under the docks again," Kairi said as she noticed it too._

_Riku shook his head. "He can remember to save the worlds, but he can't put his canoe back where it belongs," he said irately. He took both of their canoes and put them under the dock where they belonged. He turned back to Kairi, who hadn't moved and was instead staring at something near her foot. "What's the matter, Kairi?"_

_Kairi didn't say anything, only bent down and picked something up out of the sand._

_"Kairi?" Riku asked again as he moved closer to her and saw what she had picked up from the sand. It was the Thalassa that Kairi had given back to Sora, who had promised to keep it safe._

_"He must have dropped it," Riku said quietly, noticing how sad Kairi seemed as she stared down at it in her hand. "Don't worry, I bet the numbskull will probably come back and spend all night searching for it."_

_"There's blood on it," Kairi whispered. Riku looked at it more closely and saw that there were, in fact, drops of blood spattered on it._

_A faint sense of fear rose in Riku as he stared down at the blood-stained Thassal. "Come on, let's go check on Sora, he'll tell us what happened."_

_Kairi tore her gaze from the Thassal and nodded. She and Riku both hurried toward Sora's house. By the time they got there, it was completely dark, except for the light from the lamp post._

_Riku stared up at Sora's house and noticed that the porch and living room lights were still on. Riku knocked unsurely; he hadn't ever really used Sora's front door before. He had always climbed the tree up to the second floor window that led to Sora's bedroom. But today he couldn't do that, as the window was currently closed, and the light was off too. Something was wrong, because Riku knew Sora well enough to know things like this, and he knew that Sora would keep his light on until he absolutely had to turn it off._

_The door opened and a frantic looking woman stood in the doorway. She had long brown hair and familiar blue eyes, eyes that were staring at Riku with terror._

"_Riku, Kairi, have either of you've seen Sora?" she ask looking between them as if her child may be hiding behind them._

_Riku stared at Kairi who had now gone pale and was clutching the Thalassa even tighter._

_After several hours, they came to the conclusion that Sora was nowhere on the island__s, and Riku and Kairi sent a message to King Mickey, who sent a gummi ship that took them immediately to Disney Castle._

_[End of Flashback]_

Riku glanced up from the book he was reading to see Kairi, who was sitting next to him with the Thalassa in her hands. It had been almost four weeks since Sora had disappeared. Riku could see it in Kairi's eyes that she still held on to what little faith she had that they would find her knight and return him alive.

Riku's heart ached just thinking about what life would be like if they couldn't find Sora. Sora was their light, he kept the darkness at bay, and without him, without their light, Riku wasn't sure they would be able to fight off the forces of darkness. Besides, Riku really cared about the young brunette. They were best friends, but Riku had always thought of Sora as a younger brother, one who challenged him and pushed him to his limits.

"Riku?" said a soft voice.

Riku looked up at Kairi, who was still staring at the Thalassa in her hands.

"Riku, do you think we'll ever find Sora?" Kairi asked quietly, tears filling her eyes.

"Of course we will, Kairi," Riku said firmly. "Sora never gave up on us, so we won't give up on him. I know Sora is out there somewhere, waiting for us to come and save him."

Kairi nodded silently and whispered, "I keep having nightmares of him trapped in a dark room, calling for us."

Riku stared at the young princess as tears fell down her cheeks. In truth Riku was shocked at Kairi's dreams, because they were very familiar to him. Every night since Sora had disappeared, he had dreamt about their best friend huddled in a corner, crying for them to come and save him. He really hoped that it was just a nightmare, but if she was having the same dreams, then maybe, just maybe they were true. They had to find Sora soon.

The doors to the library opened and King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy came in.

"Any news?" asked Riku, hoping for some sort of information on Sora.

King Mickey smiled slightly, "Well, Chip and Dale were able to find some information about a brown haired boy who had been spotted at a world called the Wizarding World, but I am not sure if that is Sora or not."

"But it's better than nothing," Riku said, promptly getting up from his chair. "I'll go check it out right now."

"We'll come too," said Donald and Goofy quickly.

"Me too," Kairi said getting up from her chair as well.

"No, Riku, go by yourself. If too many people come with you it might upset the balance of that world's order. Just go see if that really is Sora. If it is, bring him back with you," King Mickey said firmly.

Riku nodded, mustered as much darkness as he could, summoned a portal in front of him, and stepped through, leaving Disney Castle behind him.

* * *

Riku found himself in the middle of a large hall with a weird ceiling that reflected the night sky. There were four long tables lined up inside the room, with another one placed horizontally in front of these. There were several children sitting at the four long tables, and some rather old looking adults at the horizontal table. All eyes in the room were on him.

Riku sighed. He had hoped to end up somewhere less public, but luck didn't seem to be on his side.

"Who in the world are you?" ask a toad-like old lady named Umbridge. She got up from her seat and pointed her wand at Riku.

"My name is not important. As for why am I here: I'm here because I was told that a friend of mine might be here," Riku said softly, looking at the old hag who seemed to want to intimidate him with that damn wooden stick that she kept pointing in his direction.

"Best friend? And who might that be?" she asked looking at Riku coldly.

"He has brown spiky hair and bright blue eyes," Riku said as he clenched his fist. Riku could sense that his best friend was here. "Look, I just want my best friend back. Either you hand him over, or I will take him back by force!"

"Young man, I will not be spoken to like that," said Umbridge, glaring at Riku with angrily. "Do you have any idea who I am? I am the Senior Undersecretary for the Ministry of Magic!"

"Look lady, I could care less about you or your damn Ministry!" Riku said furiously, really starting to dislike the lady. "The only thing I care about right now is Sora! Now tell me where he is!"

"Calm down young man," said another voice, an old man with long white hair and light blue eyes. "We are not your enemies. Now why don't I take you to go see your friend right now?" he said calmly.

"Dumbledore! May I talk to you for a moment?" Umbridge said in a sweet voice.

"We can talk after I have shown this young man to his friend," Dumbledore said smiling down at the annoyed look Umbridge now had on her face.

* * *

Riku and Dumbledore entered what the old man had called the hospital wing. It didn't take Riku long to notice Sora, since he was the only one occupying a bed in the hospital wing.

"Sora!" cried Riku as he ran toward his best friend's side. Just as he reached the foot of the young Keyblade Master's bed, he stopped and stared at his best friend in horror. Sora was pale and there were several cuts and bruises around his face. His arms were bandaged, and from what Riku could tell, his chest was probably bandaged as well. Sora was wearing light blue pajamas and was wrapped tightly with blankets. Riku was unable to do anything but stare at his friend; it looked like he'd been through hell and back. Anger rose in Riku. He couldn't believe someone would do such a thing to Sora. He didn't deserve such treatment!

"W-what did they do to him?" Riku asked in a strained voice.

Dumbledore sighed heavily and said, "He has some broken bones and several deep cuts on his body. From what we can tell, he was struck by the Cruciatus curse a few too many times. However, Madam Pomfrey said that physically he should be fine." He paused, and Riku turned to stare at him and saw the sorrow in his eyes. "As for his mental state, we won't be sure until he wakes up."

"W-why would someone do this to Sora?" Riku asked shakily, unable to stop himself from staring in horror at his best friend.

The old man stayed silent, unable to think of anything to say to give some comfort to the teen. Riku stared at his best friend, who had been through so much already. Riku wished more than anything that Sora wouldn't have to go through that anymore; he'd suffered enough. He deserved to have the island life he'd had when he was younger, not the life of a Keyblade Master.

A nurse appeared from her office and looked at Riku and Dumbledore interestedly. Dumbledore smiled up at her and said, "Good afternoon, Madam Pomfrey."

"Good afternoon, Headmaster," said Madam Pomfrey but continued to look at Riku curiously.

"Madam Pomfrey has been doing all she can to help your friend," Dumbledore explained to Riku, who was now staring back at the nurse.

Riku nodded, but turned back to his best friend. Sora didn't show any signs of life, other than the rise and fall of his chest.

"So you know the child. May I ask you what his name is?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Shukumei, Sora," Riku said softly.

"And is he 12 or older?" she asked, jotting down several notes on a file.

"He's 15 soon to be 16," Riku said with a small smile as he remembered Sora telling them that even though his birthday was several months away, his mom was already planning a party for him.

"Oh, he looks a lot younger than fifteen," Madam Pomfrey said looking back at Sora.

"He's always looked younger than what he is," Riku said with a weak smile.

* * *

_"What the matter? Does the little boy want me to stop?" mocked a hooded man as he stood laughing over the brunette boy who was curled into a ball on the floor. "I'll stop as soon as you scream for me."_

_Sora lay on the floor, hoping that if he just stayed still and didn't say a word, that maybe the man would leave him alone. He tried not to scream as the man kicked him again. He tried very hard not to make a single sound. All Sora wanted was someone, anyone to come and save him. He hardly remembered what his life was before he ended up in this dark, small room. The only thing he remembered, and just barely, were the faces of two people: a silver-headed teen and a red-headed girl. He wasn't sure anymore how he knew them, but something in his heart told him that he should hold on to this memory._

_The man had stopped, but Sora stayed still, waiting to hear the door closing behind him before he moved again. Sora unwillingly opened the eyes that he hadn't even known he had closed, and saw the man still standing over him. He had a wooden stick pointing straight at Sora, whose eyes now filled with fear._

_"Crucio!" _

_Sora's pained screams filled the dark small room._

* * *

Sora gasped. He looked around madly, unable to figure out where he was or why he was there. The last thing he remembered was been stuck inside that room and praying that someone would come and rescue him. But now he was lying on a bed in some empty room. The fear in him grew, thinking that at any moment those masked men would come in and hurt him again.

Sora threw the blankets off and stepped onto the cold hard ground. His legs wobbled under his weight, but managed to run unsteadily toward the large wooden doors and leave the Hospital Wing to escape.

* * *

"So Sora really is here," said Goofy, smiling at Riku. "That's great! Let's go and get him and take him back to Disney Castle!"

"We should wait until he wakes up to take him back to Disney Castle," Riku said quietly.

"But he's going to be alright, right?" Donald asked, looking worriedly at Riku.

"They tortured him Donald!!" Riku said angrily. "I'm not sure if he'll ever be alright! Yeah, his physical wounds will heal, but his mental wounds... it may take longer."

Both Goofy and Donald looked sad, staring down at the ground.

"I better head back to the Castle before it gets too dark," Riku said as he turned around and started walking away from the forest, to the pathway that would lead him back. He stopped and glanced back at Donald and Goofy. "Don't tell Kairi about what happened to Sora. Just make something up for our delay." And he left before they could say anything.

He walked inside and was about to take the staircase that would lead him to the Hospital Wing when he was stopped by Umbridge.

"Why were you outside? Don't you know it is forbidden for students to wander off, especially at night?" she demanded angrily.

Riku glared at Umbridge with hate filled eyes, "Look, lady! I am not a student here. I'm only here to keep an eye on Sora until he's able to go back home. As for why I was outside," he continued as he began to walk away, "I don't believe that's any of your business."

"It is as long as you stay at this school," she said dangerously. "Tell me why you were outside, or I will make sure you are kicked out of this school without your friend."

Riku turned around. "Is that a threat?"

"No," she said sweetly. "Not as long as you tell me what I want to know."

"I went outside to get some fresh air, okay?" Riku snarled at the old hag.

"I find that hard to believe," she replied coldly.

Riku was about to retort back when the nurse came down the stairs looking very upset.

"Where's Dumbledore?" she asked them both urgently.

"Why, what's wrong?" asked Umbridge, looking up at her.

"It's Mr. Shukumei, I can't find him," she said urgently.

"Wait, what do you mean Sora's gone?" Riku asked the nurse, almost afraid.

"I just went to get something from my office, and when I came back, he was gone," Madam Pomfrey said worriedly. "But he couldn't have run off too far."

Riku swore under his breath but then stopped when he felt a strange light: the light that always radiated from Sora. Riku closed his eyes, trying to figure out where that light was coming from. Then his blue green eyes opened again and he started to run toward that light, ignoring the shouts from Umbridge telling him to come back.

He ran past several students and up to the seventh floor. He passed a wall, thinking that he had to find Sora. Just as he was going by, he stopped, noticing that the wall was acting strangely, for a wall. He stared at it. Then, to his surprise, a door appeared in front of him.

He walked uncertainly toward the door and turned the knob quietly, stepping inside as quietly as possible. The room was small. A fireplace was set in its front and was illuminating the room dimly. Riku could hear quiet sobs coming from behind a couch that was placed by the side of the fire.

"Sora?" Riku whispered softly as he walked quietly behind the fireplace and saw the brunette huddled against the couch. He held his shaking knees against his chest, hiding his face from view.

"Sora?" Riku repeated quietly as kneeled in front of his friend. He placed his hand on Sora's shoulder, but just as he did, Sora gasped and lifted his head to stare at Riku with frightened eyes. He backed way from Riku, but found his effort futile when he found there was no place to go. His body shook horribly and he stared at Riku with fear.

"Sora, please don't be scared of me," whispered Riku as the boy stared to cry again. Then Riku pulled him into a protective embrace. "Its okay, Sora. You're safe, you're alright," Riku kept saying as the boy trembled in Riku's arms. This scared Riku. It wasn't normal for Sora to behave like this. Sora had always been over-energetic, and always smiling and laughing….but now he was crying and shaking in fear.

A fresh wave of anger grew inside Riku. He vowed silently to get revenge on whoever had done this to his friend. He was going to make them pay dearly for this. He was going to make them regret ever hurting the young Keyblade Master.


	3. Ch2:Innocents

_**Disclaimer: **__Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix and Disney. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. The plot is the only thing I own in this story._

**Chapter Two:** _Innocent_

Snow flakes fell from the darken sky causing the windows around the castle form a thin layer of ice around them which only inform the many inhabitants within the castle how bitterly cold it was this night.

Riku sat on a four poster in the fifth year boy's dormitory in the Gryffindor Tower, this was where the headmaster of the school had decide to place them after Sora was release from the Hospital Wing. He sat there trying to think of different ways to torture Professor Umbridge since she was the one responsible for the Ministry passing a degree that basically stated that until Sora inform them of what had happen to him before he ended up in Hogwarts he couldn't leave the country. Riku had informed King Mickey about the situation and the mouse king had told him that they had followed that world's laws or else they would cause serious damage to its order. So because of that degree Sora was stuck in that world until he spoke to the ministry.

However, the brunet wasn't talking nor did he do very much of anything else. He would spend his time sitting in a corner or even curled up on his bed. He would shake horribly when someone he hadn't seen would try to come anywhere near him. It was because of this that Riku kept him away from the other residents in the castle as much as he possibly could. Fortunately Sora has been sleeping in this dormitory for a few days now so he had stopped cowering in fear every time the boys that slept in this room came in.

Riku looked down at the newspaper he had found laying on one of the boys' four poster and glanced at it again just to reread the article they had published about Sora's mysteries appearance in Hogwarts and about Riku, himself.

_**Mysteries Boys Arrive at Hogwarts**_

_**By Elena Loren**_

_As the first semester at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry comes to a close two ambiguity boys appeared on its grounds. It was noted that one of the boys in fact was found near the Forbidden Forest severely hurt. At first many believed the child may have been a student who had decide to go to the Forest in search for some mischief but had just ended up being attacked by a dark creature in the forest, but once they search Hogwarts' files they came to realize that this child wasn't even a students at the school and the boy was brutally tortured._

_No one was able to identify the child. However, five days afterwards another boy had arrived, but in a transportation that was so mysterious not a single teacher within the school was able to decide what kind of magic he had used. This boy was able to inform the staff at Hogwarts what the name of the child in their care was. Sora Shukumei is fifteen years old and as the older boy named, Riku Hakumei, who is a year older, had informed them that he hadn't been seen for over a month._

_As for who had caused young Mr. Shukumei to become in the state he's in is still unknown. But the Ministry of Magic is working restlessly to find the culprit behind it. But the question that many would like to know is why? Why would someone want to torture Mr. Shukumei and why isn't he in any of the Ministry's files? Where do they come from? And what kind of magic do they know?_

_Early yesterday morning the Minster of magic had inform the magical community their prime suspects as to crime inflect on Mr. Shukumei— _

Riku snorted as he crumpled up the newspaper and chucked as far as he could. They were not going to find out about any of that information, as long as he could help it.

He ran his hand through his platinum hair and sighed heavily. He gazed around the room and found what he was looking for. His brunet friend sat on the window sidle looking out toward the frosty night.

Riku wondered what it was that he was thinking. He wished Sora would speak to him, he had the urge to go to the brunet and grab a hold of his shoulders and shake him until he said something to him, but Madam Pomfrey had warned him that he need to be patient with him. Patient? Patient is not something Riku Hakumie does. But he has no choice but to try to be patient with his friend.

There were was fear that dwelled within Riku's heart, for every once in a while that he caught Sora's gaze he could almost see the confusion in the boy's eyes, as if he didn't understand why Riku was there or who he was. This was the only reason why Riku thread the time the brunet would speak again, and was afraid that the first thing he would say to him was a demanded to know who Riku was. His friendship with his two best friends was Riku's only light. If he were to find out that one of his two best friends has lost his memories of him it would literally tear him apart and he would go and seek revenge.

Riku got up from where he sat and walked over to burnet. The child did not turn his gaze away from the snowy ground of Hogwarts. Riku looked outside was reminded of a seven year old Sora and the day he and Selphie had decide they where not going to live their childhood missing out on making a snowmen just because it didn't snow on Destiny Islands.

"Hey buddy, do you remember the time you and Selphie spent your whole day making snowmen in the sand?" Riku asked with amusement in his tone. "I remember you both ended up being badly sunburned for Christmas. But that what happens when you spent your whole day outside without sun block." Sora didn't say anything or even acknowledge the fact that he was listening to the older teen.

The door of the dormitory opened to reveal a black haired boy with emerald eyes. Riku recognized him easily for he had also read an article with his picture on it. It was mostly about how this boy, Harry, was a lair and he seeks nothing but attention. But during his stay in this dormitory the boy didn't seem like he even like attention.

The boy looked at Riku and then at Sora and stood there for a while and from the look on his face Riku knew he wanted to ask him something, "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to ask the question your dying to ask?"

Harry looked taken back but then he carefully asked, "Er…well I just want to ask how he was doing. I mean I know I see him everyday and everyday he seems the same but you talk to him…"

"He doesn't talk; you know exactly what I know. Physically he's fine, mentally…I don't know," Riku said heavily as he glanced back at his best friend.

The door of the common room opened again and Harry's redhead friend walked inside, "There you are mate, Hermione been looking for you." Ron turned to look at the two other people within the dormitory and smiled, "Oh hi."

Riku just looked at him and was about to comment when he notice Sora had moved and was looking closely at something sticking out of Riku's pocket. Riku glanced down at his pocket and saw that a shell was sticking out of his pocket. He pulled out the star shape keychain that Kairi had made out of shells from the beach. "Do you remember what this is?" Riku asked as he allowed Sora to take it from his hand.

The brunet didn't say anything but just took the lucky charm from Riku's hand and looked at it closely. "You drop it back on Destiny Islands, and Kairi found it, it was then that we knew something must happen to you because you threat that thing as if it was the most valuable thing in the world. But then again, it is valuable to you because the Thassal signifies Kairi's heart. You got to remember Kairi right? The girl who has your heart just like you have hers? She really worried about you, Sora." Sora said nothing but just continue to gaze at the Thassal.

"So what kind of person was he before all of this happen?" Harry asked as he stared at Sora.

Riku stared at him for a long moment and then he softly said, "He was the type of person who you would usually find slacking off," a thin smile form on his lips, "but when you needed help he was the first one to come to your aid with one of his big wide smiles and his goofy personality that makes you think everything is going to be okay. Sora has a big heart and there are times that he might even be too nice for his own good…but he's the type of person you'll instantly like after one meeting."

There was a knock on the door which cause them to turn and face a brown curly haired girl that stood in the door way. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger and I was told from the Headmaster to give you this," she said as she walked over to Riku and handed him a small thin scroll. She then turn to look at the two other boys, "I've been looking for you two, come on we need to start…studying…"

"Damned it!" Riku said angrily as stared at the scroll in his hands.

"What wrong?" Hermione asked looking over to him.

"He wants me to go to his office but I can't take Sora and I can't leave him alone," Riku said angrily. He glanced at his best friend who was still staring at the Thassal.

"Well we can keep an eye on him if you'd like," Hermione said promptly.

"Hermione, what about our 'studying'?" Ron asked as he raised his eye brow.

Hermione bite her lip, "Well…I think we can trust them don't you? I mean they don't seem the type that would go to Umbridge and turn us in…I mean would you turn us in if you found out that where doing something against her rules?"

Riku stared at the three of them and smirked, "Whatever it is your doing does it irritated her?"

Harry gave him a mischief smile, "Actually yes"

"Then I'm in," Riku said slyly.

"We've organized an illegal defense against the Dark Arts organization," Hermione explained. "Today we have a meeting but will take Sora with us while you go to see the Headmaster."

"How good is Sora's magic?" Ron asked.

"He's pretty good at it, well he's better than me at least but I don't think he's going to show you his magical ability right now," Riku said softly.

"Well of course, we know that, but he can watch us while we watch him for you," Hermione said with a smile.

"Thanks for the offer but that may not very good idea, he doesn't like being around people he doesn't know right now," Riku informed as he glanced at his friend who was now looking at the four of them with curious eyes.

"But won't it be worse if he stays here by himself? Besides how is he suppose to get better if you keep him away from everyone?" Hermione asked as she walked over to Sora who now stared at her cautiously as she shortens the distance between them.

Riku glared at her but said nothing.

"Now then, Sora right? Would you like to come with us? Harry here is going to show us how to cast some more difficult spells and what to do in a situation where we might need to fight for our lives," Hermione said gently as she kneeled in front of Sora making sure to give him his space. "What do you say? Do you want to come with us? I'm sure you can show us some techniques too, but of course when you're feeling up to it. So what do you say? Want to come with us just for a little bit until Riku comes back from speaking with Professor Dumbledore?" She extended her hand to the brunet slowly and carefully trying not to scare the boy.

Sora stared at her hand almost as if expecting her to do something else he glanced at Riku who gave him encouraging look. He turned his gaze back at her hand and he slowly and cautiously took her warm and gentle hand. He flinched slightly expecting something horrible to happen but when nothing did he turned his gaze back at Hermione who smiled warmly at him and he suddenly realized that his own lips were forming into a small smile.

* * *

Riku had agreed with the three Gryffindors to take Sora with them to their secret meeting after they had showed him where and how to get into the secret room or as they had called it the room of requirements where he had found Sora the first day he woke up. Harry had then showed him where the headmaster office was located.

The headmaster office wasn't like any thing Riku had expect, portraits where hung around the circular office with several sleeping painting, he guessed that these people might be famous or did something important for the school.

"Good evening, Mr. Hakumei how has your stay in Hogwarts been?" Dumbledore asked with a smile as Riku walked into the office.

"Good," Riku responded almost automatically. He took the seat in front of Dumbledore's desk and looked at the ancient wizard that sat in front of him. "What is it that you needed to speak to me about, professor?"

Dumbledore smiled fell slightly, "I wanted to speak to you about young Mr. Shukumei situation. How is he doing?"

Riku shrugged, "Madam Promfrey healed all of his wounds so physically he's fine but mentally…he doesn't talk, he spends most of his time sitting in some corner gazing off. He terrified of being around new people…basically…he not well at all." Riku hands clenched into a fits, "I wish I knew who it was that did this to Sora."

"Revenge is a poison Riku, you shouldn't let it take over you," the headmaster said gravely.

"So what about Sora's situation? Were you able to convince your Ministry to allow him to leave?" Riku asked ignoring his last comment.

Dumbledore sighed, "No, I'm afraid not. There determine to keep an eye on him until he informs them of what had happen to him. See they believe an escape prisoner from Azkaban was the one that tortured him and they wanted to know why."

"Escape prisoner?"

"Yes, about a few years ago a prisoner by the name of Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban and it was _believed _that he killed thirteen people and betrayed his best friend, they said that he was Voldemort's second in command," Dumbledore explained.

"Believed_? _You say it as if you don't think he really is the one behind this," Riku said narrowing his eyes.

"Because I don't," Dumbledore said with a small smile. "You see I believe that Sirius is a good man who was wrongfully imprisons. You see the Ministry of Magic does not want to believe the truth or admit that they may even be wrong."

"So who do you believe is the one that's really behind all of this?"

"Have you've been reading the newspaper?" Dumbledore asked suddenly.

"Yes…oh the one you believe is behind this is the wizard that they say is gone and will never return and that you're a fool in believing such a thing?" Riku said tonelessly. "Voldemort, I think that was his name. But either way I believe you more than anyone else in this place. Besides whose to say that this Voldemort guy really isn't back, it's not like it's impossible."

Dumbledore beamed, "You're rather wise for your years."

"I've seen and been through too much not to know that almost nothing is impossible," Riku said as his eyes darken, "So what does this Voldemort guy want with Sora?"

"I'm afraid that is something we do not know," the headmaster said sadly. "We did come to understand that Mr. Shukumei gave them a very difficult time when they were trying to capture him, which leads me to my question." Riku looked up at the headmaster's blue eyes, "Can you tell me exactly why neither you or Mr. Shukumei are in any files in the Ministry or what you might think Voldemort would want with, Mr. Shukumei."

Riku narrowed his eyes but spoke politely, "The reason as to why where not in any files in the Ministry is because we are not from around here…I would think our lack of accents would have informed everyone of that," he paused as he tried to think of a nicer way to answer his last question, "I am not sure why Voldemort wants Sora…or how he even found out about him. I cannot tell you why I think he would want him because that information isn't mine to give and in the wrong hands it could be rather dangerous for his sake as well as everyone else."

"Riku, I know you have reason not to trust many of us, but were trying to help your friend but the only way for us to do that is by knowing what it is that Voldemort would want with him," Dumbledore explained firmly.

"Look Professor, I would tell you if it were something that wouldn't jeopardize Sora's life even more," Riku said with a hint of exasperation. "But I'm afraid this information will only cause more problems instead of solving them. So please don't ask me to tell such troublesome information." Riku sighed, "Maybe when Sora is acting more like his old self you could ask him and see if he wants to tell you."

Dumbledore looked at Riku for a long moment giving him the feeling as if he was being x-rayed. However that feeling vanished when he felt a light pressure on his mind, it was as if someone was trying to enter his mind. Riku's eyes narrowed as he glared at the headmaster, since the time Xehonarth's Heartless had taken over Riku's body his darkness and light now try to keep unwanted presents from entering his body without his awareness. "I don't take kindly for someone trying force themselves into my mind to get the information they wanted, Dumbledore." Riku got up from his seat and walked toward the door.

"Riku, I'm sorry for intruding and I shouldn't have done that…but I'm only trying to understand why your friend is so special that the Dark Lord would want him. It is information that I need, to be able to aid the two of you," Dumbledore said soundly truly apologetic but firm.

Riku stop but kept his back facing Dumbledore, "If you wish to help, you are going to have to do it without knowing this information…if I see that you truly need to know then I will inform you not the other way around, professor." Riku walked out of the circular office leaving the headmaster to wonder how the platinum haired boy was able to block him.

* * *

Sora sat silently at the back of the room where the browned haired girl had told him he could stay at. He remember dimly that she had also said that more people where going to come and that they weren't going to hurt him. He wondered silently why she kept saying that over and over. Where they scary looking? Or did they do the same thing those black cloaked people did to him?

His mind wandered back to the platinum haired boy and how happy he seemed to have gotten when Sora had smiled. He remembered seen anxiousness in his aqua eyes, but something inside Sora's heart told him that soon that anxious would disappeared as long as he continue to give them smiles…maybe next time he should try and give him a wider one because he knew that might make the platinum haired boy happier and he didn't want to make him sad when he's been the only one that would comfort and scare away the nightmares for the younger boy. There was also the fact that the platinum haired boy had been one of the two people that had warmed his heart when he was stuck in that dark room.

"Okay," Sora heard the black haired boy called to the now rather full room which made Sora very uncomfortable. "I thought this evening we should just go over the things we've done so far, because it's the last meeting before the holidays and there's no point staring anything new right before a three-week break—"

"We're not doing anything new?" said blond haired boy, in an irritated whisper loud enough to carry through the room. "If I'd known that, I wouldn't have come…"

"Yes, were all disappointed, Harry didn't tell you, Zacharias," said a red headed boy who seem to be older than the other red headed boy Sora had met; he also had a twin brother who was standing right next to him.

"Hey Harry, whose that boy over there?" said a girl with yellow robes, she pointed at Sora who looked up at all of them and he tried to back away.

"That's Sora Shukumei, he's very shy," said Hermione as she moved to block Sora from view, which made the brunet feel grateful toward her.

"Don't bother or play any pranks on him," Ron said looking sternly at his twin brothers who smiled wistfully.

"Just leave him alone, were only keeping an eye on him for a little while," Harry said trying to get everyone attention again.

"Hold on Sora Shukumei? You mean the boy who got tortured almost to dead and then he somehow ended up on Hogwarts grounds?" said Zacharias Smith who continue to gaze at the brunet who really wanted to run away from all them but he knew that would not make the platinum haired boy happy if he did that.

"Zacharias, leave him alone," Harry said angrily as the boy got closer to Sora who stared fearfully at him.

"What I want ask him something. Besides I'm sure everyone wants to know if it really was Black that did that to him," said Zacharias as he got nearer to Sora, but what he had said made Sora pause as he wondered what he meant by Black. Did he mean those people in the black cloaks? Or did he mean something else.

Without meaning to Sora mumbled "…Black…"

Everyone in the room froze and gazed at the brunet who looked puzzled by the statement he had just repeated.

"Yes, Sirius Black, is he the one who tortured you?" Zacharias said bluntly which only cause the brunet to flinch and try to retreat again.

"Zacharias, you're scaring him!" Hermione yelled angrily as she glared fiercely at the blond boy. But her yelled only scared Sora even more. He wanted something to protect himself with and suddenly a memory came to his mind, he use to fight with some sort of sword, didn't he? Then as if by magic a wooden sword appeared right in front of him. Sora hurried to get it. Once he got the wooden weapon in his hand he suddenly felt as if he used to always have a weapon such as this.

"So Sora, do you want to spar?" said a voice behind Sora. The brunet quickly turned to face the silver haired boy who wore a smirk on his lips. In his hands was another wooden sword, Sora idly wondered if the boy had obtained it the way he had but another thought distract him something about him facing the boy made him feel as if he use to do this a lot with him. "It's been a long time since we sparred with wooden swords."

Riku eyes turned to the others in the room, "All of you get as far away to the wall as possible, back when we use to do this back home the swords would usually go flying out of our hands…but its not likely to happen since we're more experiences than what we use to be but who knows." Riku turned to face back to the brunet and got an attack stance and gave the brunet a teasing smile, "Alright Sora, show me what you've learned throughout these past few years. Have you've learned enough to beat me? Or were just slacking off again?"

Sora gazed at Riku and then at the wooden sword in his hands. He knew that the silver head boy want him to fight but he didn't want to fight. Every time he would try and fight the black cloaked people off, they would just cause him more pain and suffering. He looked at Riku and he could see that the older boy could see the fear that suddenly dwell within him, but even with the fear Riku still attack him.

Sora fell flat on the ground and looked up at Riku, who still held the teasing smirked. "Man, you're still as slow as ever. Heh, now I see why you were so easily captured, you're as pathetic as ever."

Few of the students gasped at Riku's insult.

"You're supposed to be his best friend! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" Ron yelled angrily but Riku paid no attention to him.

"Should I just go back home without you and tell everyone what a pathetic little boy you are? I bet if I left you alone here you'll probably get yourself taken again," Riku said now glaring at Sora who was staring at him with horror filled eyes. "Should I tell Kairi to get herself a new protector? Shall I'll tell King Mickey to go and find himself a new hero because he's old one has gotten fragile? But don't worry I won't tell your mom, I don't want her to feel shameful over her pathetic son."

"Riku!" cried Hermione angrily. "You're supposed to help, not make him feel worse about himself."

"Hermione, I think he is helping him," Harry said softly as he stared at Sora who was now glaring at Riku as he got up from the floor.

New emotions filled Sora's senses; anger and rivalry were fueling his sudden urge to fight Riku back. Riku smirked and abruptly he was dashing toward Sora who was still lying on the ground, and then one word rang in his mind, _"Firage!"_ I ring of fire formed itself around his body protecting him from the attack Riku was about to unleash.

Riku eye's started to gleam with a sudden emotion as a smile formed on his lips, "Your magic has gotten a lot better than what it use to be back when this whole mess started."

The fire ring vanished and Sora got to his feet with the wooden sword in his hand, he looked at Riku and was suddenly running toward him ready to strike him when he abruptly disappeared and was right behind Riku and the sword connect to the platinum haired boy's back.

Riku gasped in pain and he hunched over but staying firmly on his feet. He looked up at his childhood friend and smirk, "Quick dash, huh? Now you're using abilities instead of magic? Show me what else you got?" He stood up and got ready to unleash his own quicker dash but just as he got ready, Sora had unleashed his own attack, he was running toward Riku so the elder boy decide to use his other ability, a dark aura ball was shot toward the younger boy, but Sora just jumped high into the air and avoiding the attack and using his double jump he bounced onto Riku causing the older boy fall onto his back. The brunet was on top of him with his wooden sword at platinum haired neck.

The wizards were about to hurry to get Sora off of Riku, but Riku lift his arm to stop them. Riku locked eyes with his best friend and his smirk was now replaced by a warm smile, "You defeat me even without using your full potential. Hell I think you probably used not even half. But I think you finally understand what I've wanted you to remember."

Sora just stared at Riku with confusion but Riku just continue to smile as he said the very think that contradicted Sora's feelings of himself, "You're not weak and you're not defenseless or pathetic. Don't you remember all of the people you saved? Don't you remember all of the…bad guys you fought to keep everyone safe?" Riku said as he watched Sora carefully as he climb off of him and sat on the stone floor. "Whatever those guys did to you caused you to lose the very thing that make you, Sora. You're hope, you're courage, and you're fighting spirit! You once fought for the things you thought were right and fought against anyone that threatened to endanger what you fought so hard to protect."

Sora's gaze fell to the floor as another emotion filled his sense, guilt. It was as if everything Riku had said dug up most of his memories, his memory of fighting the heartless and the nobodies. His memories of all of the friends he had made, and his memory of his mighty weapon, the Keyblade. But even without those memories it didn't help him conquer his fear of the black cloak men or their snake like master.

His vision blurred as his tears started to spill painting tracks as they went down, he didn't make a sound nor made any action to whip the tears away. He felt ashamed, he had let everyone down. He had allowed those people to take him. He had allowed so many people to die because of him. He had allowed them to break him. He was no hero.

He looked up when he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder and was caught in Riku's anxious gaze. "Hey, don't cry. Everything will be okay, your safe now, aren't you?"

Sora shook his head, "Th-that is-isn't wh-why I-I'm cr-crying…" his tears was starting to come out faster as sobs started to wrack up his body. "I-I fa-failed, eve-everyone! I-I am pa-pathe-tic!"

Riku brought the younger boy into his chest as he tried to comfort him, "Your not pathetic, Sora."

"Y-yes I am!" cried Sora grasping onto Riku's shirt tightly as images of a brunet girl's laying on the ground with her green eyes wide open filled his head. "I-I l-let h-her down! I-I co-couldn't sa-saved h-her!"

* * *

Beta: Evansentranced

_**Comments and Reviews are always welcomed!**_


	4. Ch3: Ordeals of the Children

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Harry Potter, trust me if I did…lets just say it would so not have a happy ending at all._

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Ordeals of the Children_**

_Sora sat in the dark room with his knees to his chest, cursing the people that had locked him in. He was really starting to suspect that the fates enjoyed tormenting him like this. _

_He'd been here for two days, at least that what he thought. He couldn't be too sure since there was no window in his room. The only measure he had of how many days had passed was the meals he received each day, if you could call them meals. Everyday they brought him a bowl of orange liquid with what appeared to be soggy vegetables and a cup of what tasted like sink water. Sora suspected that they only fed him once a day; too much time passed between meals._

"_Kairi, Riku," Sora mumbled as he closed his eyes and leaned his head on the wall. The thought of his two best friends warmed his heart. It gave him hope that he'd soon be back on the islands with them. _

_One good thing about being stuck here was that he wouldn't have to do that essay assignment anymore, at least. Though he would have to make it up so maybe that wasn't such a good thing. He'd find something good about this situation later, but for now he'd just worry about finding a way out of this place._

_Sora lifted his right arm and tried to concentrate on summoning the Keyblade. Lights flickered around his arm but faded away as quickly as they came. He sighed out of frustration; he still couldn't summon the Keyblade. He bit his lip as he tried recall what it was they did to him when he first arrived here. He remembered they had forced him to drink what he guessed was a potion that prevented him from doing any such magic or summoning the Keyblade, but the potion did seem to be wearing off, so that was a bright side._

"_So lets move onto plan B!" Sora thought as he got up from his position on the floor and carefully walked over to the door. He stood by it for a while, waiting as patiently as he possibly could for one of the guards to come in and give him his daily rations. When they did, his plan was to hurry through the door and then lock them in instead. After that…well he hadn't thought about it yet, but he'd think of something. At least thats what he hoped._

_The knob turned, and Sora held his breath as it opened and someone walked in._

"_Time to eat brat! After that we have a surprise for you!" the man called as he walked inside. Sora waited for him to walk further into the room before quickly and quietly stepping outside. The light hurt his eyes, but he ignored it and closed the door as fast as he could. The man turned around just as Sora slammed it shut._

"_Why you little-!" came the voice from inside the room. Sora grinned triumphantly at the man's stupidity as he ran away from the small dark room. He realized after running though several corridors that he was in a rather large house, and skidded to a halt when he heard voices up ahead. _

"_Man, just my luck," he mumbled._

"_Hey!" _

_Sora froze in place. He slowly turned around to see a black cloaked man standing behind him._

_Sora paled, but a small smile formed on his lips. "Heh, you know you people should give your, um, guests a tour at the very least. It's not very good of a host to just lock a guest in a room, you know?"_

"_Well it's not very good of a guest to run around unescorted like this either," said another cloaked figure behind Sora. Sora flinched; yes this whole situation did seem like his luck._

_Sora turned around and smiled at the two other men standing behind him. "Well, heh, I am still a kid you know and I need my exercise. Running around in a dark room is just not me and its very unhealthy! I could trip over my own foot and break my leg or something!" He backed up into the wall and put his hand behind his back, watching the three men who were now pointing their wands at him._

'_Come on! Please! Let it have worn off! Please oh please!' Sora pleaded mentally as he tried desperately to concentrate on the Keyblade. _

_Suddenly, he felt the cool metal on his hand and grinned even more proudly at the men. "Well I must go! I had fun and all but you know I have to head back home and it is almost Christmas! I do need to finish my Christmas shopping and all. Plus you know how moms are and I rather not spend my Christmas vacation locked up in another room. Fire!!" A ring of fire encircled his body causing the men to back away from him for fear of being burned. Sora started running, trying to find the exit and avoiding the spells and curses that were now being fired at him. That, plus the fact that the men were now howling and informing the other people in the house that he was escaping was making everything much more difficult._

_Luck was really not on his side today; he tripped over the carpet, his face colliding with the wood fllooring. Sora heard laughing from above him, and climbed quickly to his feet, hands grabbing at him on the way. He quickly swung his Keyblade at them and cast an ice spell, freezing everyone around him._

"_Sorry fellows, but I really have to go. But hey, stay cool, okay?" Sora said, blinking at his own lame joke. He shrugged and continued to run, hoping he'd find the exit soon as more Death Eaters appeared, throwing curses at him. _

_But as luck would have it, one of the curses hit him squarely in the back. Sora's body became instantly rigid and immobile,and he fell forward, his nose colliding with the floor again, causing him to grunt in pain._

"_Did you really think you'd be able to escape so easily?" asked a taunting voice from above. Sora whimpered as someone pulled him up by his hair, ripping out several strands of hair._

"_Take him to the Dark Lord. He is waiting for him, after all," another cold added, causing the rest to laugh._

_Sora was dragged downstairs, and before he was able to register where exactly they were taking him, he was thrown into a study illuminated only by the fire in the hearth._

_Sora felt the curse being lifted from his body. He quickly stood up, but the idea of escaping had left him as he looked around at the Death Eaters that had him surrounded._

_Anger and frustration built within Sora. "What the hell do you people want from me?!"_

"_We seek your knowledge of the location of the keyhole of this world," uttered a cold voice that sent chills down Sora's spine._

_The brunet turned to stare at the snake like man that stood in front of him, "W-who are you?"_

"_I am Lord Voldemort, the future ruler of this world," he said, with a snakelike smile. "Now tell me where it is."_

_Sora smirked and placed his hands behind his head. "Well, even if I did know where it is, I still won't tell you. What kind of savior of the universe would I be if I told everyone where the Keyholes are?"_

"_Crucio!" Voldemort snarled pointing his wand at Sora._

_He collapsed immediately to his knees, sudden pain coursing through his very being. It felt as if his bones were on fire. He had never experienced something as horrible as this, but he refused to scream, used every fibre of willpower he possessed to keep himself from screaming. When the curse was finally lifted he found that himself laying on his side, gasping for breath._

_Sora sat up shakily, glaring at the red eyed man as he said softly, "It will take more than that to get me to talk."_

"_Oh I know, Sora," Voldemort said, his lipless mouth curling into a smile as he spoke Sora's name. He glanced at one of his followers. "Bring me the girl." He then turned back to Sora, saying, "You see, young key bearer, we recently obtained the power to travel to other worlds from a certain witch, whom I'm sure you know very well."_

"_Maleficent," Sora whispered as his eyes widened. He had not known that she had been recruiting in other worlds._

"_Yes, she came to me at the beginning of July and informed me of these other worlds, and of a boy who wields a legendry weapon that can be used as the key to any lock. She also made a deal with me; I break your spirit and she grants me power over the shadows." He flicked his wand almost immediately Sora knew what was coming. A Neo-shadow emerged from the shadows and wobbled toward them. Its soulless yellow eyes almost gleamed with excitement as he stared at the Keyblade Master. "What peculiar creatures they are. None of our spells will affect on them, but if I'm not mistaken, these creatures have great interest in you, isn't that right?"_

"_Those creatures will consume your heart if you keep using the power of darkness," warned Sora as he kept his eyes trained on the heartless._

"_Consume my heart?" Voldemort laughed and his followers laughed with him. "Who do you think you're talking to, boy? I am the greatest wizard that ever lived; no darkness will consume my heart!"_

_Sora smirked, glancing at Voldemort, almost carelessly. "The greatest wizard that ever lived? If you're the greatest wizard that ever lived then tell me why is it that you need my help to locate the Keyhole of this world? Tell me why is it that you had to get my enemies to help you gain control over the heartless? Shouldn't you have been able to do that all on your own, oh great-" _

_Voldemort cut him off before he could finish his sentence by placing him under that curse again. Sora collapsed once more, trying desperately not to scream from the agony he was in. He didn't know how long he was under the spell, but when it was finally lifted he found that the heartless was gone. _

_Sora lay on the floor trying to will himself to get up, but any movement caused his body to protest in pain. So he just looked up at Voldemort and saw that a girl who looked remarkably familiar was being held by two Death Eaters who had moved to stand near him._

"_O-Olette?" Sora said whispered as horror filled his heart. The brunette girl raised her head to look at Sora; her once cheerful green eyes were dull and filled with pain. Her orange clothing was now torn and filthy. _

"_Sora, help me!" she moaned as they locked eyes._

"_W-what is she doing here?" Sora whispered as he sat up and gave her a short nod._

"_We had wanted to bring you your little girlfriend, but sadly we couldn't locate her. However, one of my Death Eaters learned that this is girl is a friend of yours," Voldemort explained as he smirked at Sora's horror. "Now, let's try this again, where is the Keyhole of this world? Answer correctly and I won't harm her."_

_Sora bit his lip and shook his head, "I told you already, I don't know where it is."_

"_Wrong answer. Crucio!" Voldemort flicked his wand at Olette and in the next second her piercing screams filled the room along with Sora's agonized protests. Just as suddenly as it began, Voldemort released her from the curse and he looked over at Sora who was now panicking. "Now, where is the Keyhole?"_

"_Why do you want to know?" Sora asked desperately. "If you get to the world's Keyhole what are you going to do to it? Destroy the heart within the keyhole? Take the heart? If you do either of those the world will die! Please, I literally don't know where it is, the Keyhole hasn't called for my aid, and if it doesn't I will never know where it is. Please just let her go, she doesn't know anything about this!"_

_The Death Eaters were laughing at Sora as he stood and faced Voldemort on wobbly legs while the snakelike man laughed at his pleas. "It seems you're right, she doesn't know anything. She's utterly useless to me. I don't keep useless things around. I think I should dispose of her, shall I?" Voldemort pointed his wand at Olette again, who stared at it with fear. "Adava Kedavra!"_

_Sora had tried to run forward to stop the spell, but it was as if his body had became as heavy as lead and he was unable to move fast enough to get her out of the way. He watched almost as if it was in slow motion as her now lifeless body fell to the floor with thud. He stared at her green eyes, once so full of life, empty now._

"_No, no, no, no, no," Sora said over and over, all the blood rushing from his face as he kept his gaze on Olette's motionless body. They didn't stop him from stumbling forward to her limp body and checking her pulse, continually repeating the denial. He didn't realize that they were all laughing at the fact that he was now crying, or that Voldemort was standing behind him with a large smile on his face as he pointed his wand at Sora's back. _

"_Crucio!" _

_Sora finally let out the agonizing scream he had been holding in._

* * *

A sudden gasp escaped Sora's lips as he abruptly sat up, staring around with wild eyes, unable to recall where he was or why. His memory finally came back to him; he was laid out on a couch in the parlor of Number Twelve Grimmuald Place. They had been sent there in the early morning so they could spend the holidays away from the annoyance that was Umbridge. He had been here alone with Riku, since the other residents of the house had gone to London to visit someone in the hospital. Well, almost alone. The owner of the house, Sirius Black, had stayed behind with them since, well, it wouldn't be such a good idea for an escaped convict to suddenly appear in a Hospital Ward.

He closed his eyes as he tried to steady his breathing and the abnormally fast beating of his heart. He removed the blanket someone had covered him with while he was sleeping and climbed to his feet. The room began to spin slightly as he tried to make his way toward the door. It wasn't until he reached the door that he overheard voices coming from outside.

"…But you really believe what they were saying about Harry? I mean, this is Harry were talking about, you'd think I would notice if he was being possessed or something," said a quiet, panicky male voice.

"I don't know Ron, I mean none of you really realized I was being possessed by Riddle a few years ago. Its possible," said a female voice softly.

"Ginny has a point, he does seem more serious than usual," said an older male voice.

"Well what do you expect, George? With everything that's been going on and the Ministry trying to make him out to be a lunatic, you really think he would be happy?" Ron sounded slightly irritated.

"We should try talking to him," Ginny said, sounding worried.

There was a sigh. "I don't think he's going to want to talk anyone right now, Gin."

"Well that's bloody stupid then. I'm the only one he knows that's been possessed by You-Know-Who, he should talk to me at least," Ginny said angrily.

"Yeah, well, you know how Harry is, he likes to keep things to himself," Ron said softly. "Come on, lets check if Mum has lunch ready."

"You always think with your stomach don't you?" Ginny muttered as they walked away.

Sora waited for their footsteps to fade away; as soon as they were gone he opened the door to find the hallway dark and deserted. He could hear voices and laughter coming from the dinning room, but decided that he didn't want to interrupt their evening together. He glanced at the stairway, wondering just how Harry was really doing. Sora bit his lower lip. He realized that Harry probably didn't have an easy life either, from what he heard about him so far, and it didn't seem like it was getting any better either. He looked at his watch and saw it was a little past four. Riku had probably gone to meet with King Mickey already, so that meant he had a bit before he would return.

Sora slowly ascended the stairs to the room Harry and Ron had gone to for bed; it was only a few doors down from his and Riku's room. He heard voices coming from behind the door, and slowly opened it in and peeked in to find Harry glaring angrily at an empty portrait.

"I-I…" Sora stuttered, wondering what to say that wouldn't sound incredibly stupid. "Hi?" He could have hit himself just then, but a small greeting was better than nothing for starting a conversation.

Harry stared at Sora with wide eyes; Sora could see the guilt and surprise flashing through them. "Hi," Harry replied softly, sounding almost lost for words. "Er, how are you?"

Sora bit his lip again; he didn't like the fact that everyone kept asking him that. How was he supposed to feel? Happy? He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and gave pretty much the same response he gave everyone."Okay, I guess." Looking around, he saw that there wasn't much difference between this room and the one he and Riku had been given. He looked back at Harry and then at the trunk in the middle of the room. "Planning a trip?"

Harry appeared uneasy as he stared from the trunk to Sora. "If I was, why would you care?" Harry snapped suddenly. "You don't know me," Sora watched as Harry's anger rose up and collapsed, another wave of guilt passing over his features.

He ran a hand through his hair nervously, feeling incredibly awkward. Why had he gone up here anyway? To talk to this kid he didn't even know about issues he had no part of?

"I...er…I was just wondering. Your friends sounded really worried about you. I just wanted to see if you were okay." He shook his head feeling stupid, "I-I'll just go, sorry to bother you."

"No, wait!" Harry said suddenly. "I'm sorry, er…I'm just a little stressed. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." He took a deep breath, he had wanted to talk to Sora since he first saw him and now that he was finally able to actually talk to him he was treating him like some sort of enemy. He was then able to recall something Sora had said, Harry took a deep breath, and responded to Sora's apology. "Wait…what do you mean my friends were worried about me?" Of course, they were probably worried he would kill them off in their sleep. He had a slightly dark expression on his face, as though he thought they were all plotting against him or something similar.

Sora's expression was shameful as he said, "Well…they didn't tell me exactly…I kind of overheard them talking about it." He paused, trying to think of how he could say what he wanted to say without upsetting Harry more. "I can only imagine how you're feeling…"

He sat on Harry's bed without really thinking about it. He closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them, Harry was at the door, staring straight at him with a look that told Sora he might have just said the wrong thing. "I'm sure you're tired of hearing that kind of stuff, I guess. You have no idea how many times I've heard it myself…but you know, if you think you're being possessed, you can talk to Riku. If you don't want to talk to your friends about it, I mean. Riku had to deal with that kind of thing a while back. He might be a better help than I could ever be."

"Riku? He's been possessed before?" Harry asked, eyes wide. He absently wondered why Sora was telling him these things.

Sora nodded, looking even more serious than he had before. "About two years ago. He had a rough time dealing with it, but I think he could probably help you if you asked."

He could see that Harry didn't exactly think it was the best idea; Riku's persona in public was more the cold and hateful type than the confidant. "Riku really is a good guy, he just… has to get to know you before he lets you see that side of him."

"I'll think about it," Harry said. He wasn't planning on talking to him at all but might as well humor the brunet since it seems he might not let up until Harry sort of agree to it."So why are you trying to help me? I don't mean to be rude… it's just strange. You don't really know me." Harry never really had someone worried about his well being without really knowing him. Yes, ever since he was eleven he did found people that care for his well being…but they had all heard about him to be some sort of hero before. He half wondered if things would have been the same if when they had met him and they had never heard of the Boy-Who-Lived.

Sora had heard about Harry's fame, and how he hated the fawning public. It was probably important to him that people know him before they tried to involve themselves in his life.

Sora looked taken back. "Why would that matter? Just because you don't know a person well, doesn't mean you can't care about them."

Harry stared thoughtfully at Sora for moment. "You have a point, but most people aren't like that anymore."

They sat there in silence and Sora eventually decided to tell Harry one of their many secrets, "I bet everyone has been wondering why they can't find any information on me and Riku. Riku's excuse about it us being from out of the country will only go so far, especially when they try to dig deeper."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes.

"They won't find anything about us, because we don't exist." Sora saw the shock and confusion in Harry's eyes, clearly this had not been the response he was expecting. "Well, we don't exist in this world, anyway. We come from a different place."

If he wasn't feeling so numb, he could have laughed at the face Harry was making. He was sure he sounded insane. "I know it's hard to believe. But think about how Riku traveled here and what we did when we fought at your meeting. Is that something you see all the time?"

Harry paused, and recalled how Riku had just appeared at Hogwarts through what almost looked like a rip in space. "Then…what does that mean? Why would Voldemort want to interfere in other worlds? Does he want to them over, too?"

Sora shook his head, "He doesn't…at least not yet. He made a deal with Maleficent, a powerful and evil witch. Now her goal is to rule the worlds and cover them with darkness."

"Maleficent?" Harry repeated narrowing his eyes. "But then what's this have to do with you?"

Sora's eyes darkened, "Maleficent has a vendetta against me. I've ruined several of her's and other's attempts at taking over the worlds."

Harry looked at Sora with a sudden understanding. Voldemort was after him because how many times he had stop him with his plans, and Sora was being chased by his own enemy because he had interfere in their evil plans as well. But, Harry could see in the way Sora's eyes had darkened that there was more to this matter than meets the eye, "Why would you try to stop her? I mean, if it were me, yeah I would probably try and stop her too, but what was your reason?"

"I had a lot of reasons, one of them was because, well, it was the right thing to do." Sora didn't want to explain about his destiny just yet. He glanced down at his watch and saw that it was almost five already. He knew Riku was probably on his way back now, and it would probably be better if he left before Riku arrived. "I have to go, I'll tell you the rest later, but…can you please promise me that you won't tell anyone about this?"

Harry looked up at Sora, who was hoping Harry could see how important this was. "Yeah, I promise," Harry said, to Sora's relief. "But you know, the stuff you told me today would be useful knowledge for Order. It would help them protect you."

Sora paused at the door and turned back to face Harry with a grim smile. "No one can protect me."

* * *

"So it is true. Olette's really gone," Riku growled, running a hand through his hair jerkily, feeling the pain and anger in his heart grow. "And Sora had to watch her die for those bastards' amusement!" His fists clenched at the very thought of it.

Mickey sighed but nodded, "It would seem so." He looked sadly at the ground as he said softly, "I'll inform her friends and family. They're going to have a tough time understanding, or even believing it."

Riku nodded, and they both sat in silence.

"How's Sora doing?" Mickey asked tentatively, breaking their small silence. He had wanted to ask ever since he'd seen Riku's appearance; there were bags under his eyes, and his long hair was tangled and unwashed. Mickey half wondered how long it had been since Riku had had a shower, let alone a good night's sleep.

Riku shook his head grimly, "He talks to me now, but… he doesn't want to sleep. And when he does he has nothing but nightmares. He barely eats and he's jumpy as hell. He's more afraid of everything than he's ever been." Riku looked at Mickey with miserable and desperate eyes. "I don't know how to help him, Mickey."

Mickey looked at Riku with deep sadness. "I'm sorry, Riku. I wish more than anything that this hadn't happened to him. He doesn't deserve it."

"No he doesn't," Riku said tiredly, rubbing his eyes. "I have to go, we've been here longer than I expected." He glanced around the semi-empty pub. This was the only dark place he had been able to find where he and Mickey could talk privately. He did find it amusing that the mouse king had to dress in a dark cloak to disguise his appearance; even his big round ears were hidden. "I'm sure they're wondering where the hell I am, especially since they don't trust me. They think I'm hiding something from them because I wouldn't tell them about Sora's whole situation."

"Before you go, Kairi wanted Sora to have this," Mickey said as Riku stood. He dug into the pockets of his black cloak and pulled out a blue envelope addressed to Sora. "She also wanted me to tell you that… it is not humanly or monsterly possible for anyone, especially you, to stop her from coming over here for Christmas. So, um… don't you dare try and stop her… and if you do dare she'll...ah yes. Make sure that you'll regret for the rest of your life, that was it."

"Tell her, she can come. I think Sora might actually open up to her more than he will with me."

Riku smiled sadly, knowing that Kairi was obviously going to be worried about Sora. Seeing as Riku wasn't able to help any, he was sure she would probably have more luck. "Tell me when you finally figure out how to get out of its mess and out of this world, okay?"

"We've been trying to figure out how to do it without destroying this world's order, but so far we haven't found anything." Mickey said with a serious look in his eyes. "If it comes to it, the Disney Kingdom will come down and sort it out." Riku wondered exactly what he meant by that, and what Disney Kingdom's sorting things out might mean for the order of this world. Then again, Mickey wouldn't do anything that would harm it. At least he didn't think so.

* * *

Sora was currently seated quietly at the dinner table, playing with his food. Harry and his friends were there, and so were a few older wizards and witches that Sora had met when they had first arrived at Grimmuald Place. They all ate and spoke animatedly about things that Sora had no part or interest in.

"Sora, honey, is there something wrong? You haven't touched your dinner." This was said with soft concern and a hand was placed on his shoulder. To Sora's great embarrassment, he jumped and flinched away from Mrs. Weasley's comforting hand. The action caused him to spill his drink all over the table. He quickly stood and attempted to clean it up with his napkin, mumbling apologies all the while.

"It's fine, Sora," Mrs. Weasley said reassuringly, trying to stop Sora in his futile attempts to clean up the mess.

"No, let me just do it. I mean, I'm not completely useless you know, my mom taught me how to clean and…" A sudden coldness filled his heart as he thought about his mother. He hadn't thought about her for such a long time, and he knew she was probably worried about him. He wondered vaguely how he was going to explain this to her without being completely honest. He didn't realize that everyone was watching him and had seen his reaction to the thought of his mother.

"Your mum?" Mrs. Weasley said softly, gently forcing Sora to sit back in his chair as she quickly cleaned the spill with a wave of her wand. "You miss her?"

Sora nodded and looked intently at his trousers.

"Why don't you get Riku to bring her here then?" Ron asked. "Ow! What the bloody hell, Ginny!" He glared at Ginny who was giving him a look of disbelief and had clearly just kicked him under the table.

"Ronald! Language!" Mrs. Weasley glared at her youngest son.

"Riku can't bring her here," Sora said, shaking his head. "Its too complicated to explain. Besides, my mom doesn't even know what's happened to me, she probably thinks I ran away again. Its going to take forever for me to regain her trust." He paused and started to say more to himself, "She doesn't know about the life I live… and its better that way anyway. She'd probably lock me up in my room and never let me out if she knew. She'd think that would keep me safe." Sora gave a small smile, which disappeared in the next moment. "But nothing can really keep me safe."

"The way you live?" an older wizard's voice growled. "What do you mean by that, boy?" Sora flinched and raised his head to look at Moody. Both of his eyes were staring at Sora with suspicion.

Sora looked away and shrugged. "I'm a teenage boy. I like to have fun. I do dangerous stuff." He hoped they would buy this lie of his. He was never really good at deception, but the situation called for it. He didn't want to tell them the truth, at least not yet.

There was a huff, "Come on kid, if you're gonna lie, at least come up with something better than that." Sirius crossed his arms across his chest and stared at Sora with an eyebrow raised.

"Sadly, that _is_ the best he can come up with," said an amused voice from the hallway. Sora twisted in his seat to look at Riku, who was smirking as he walked toward the empty chair next to Sora.

"Where have you been, boy?" Moody growled angrily, glaring at Riku. "Didn't we warn you not to leave headquarters without an escort?"

"I don't need your protection, and I don't believe its any of your business, what I do in my free time," Riku responded, matching his glare with Moody's.

Sora sighed and rubbed his tired and abused eyes. "He went to meet up with one of our friends."

"Sora!" Riku turned his glare on Sora now, annoyed.

"Friend?" Sirius asked, eyes narrowed at the two teens. "You two have friends here?" He remembered Dumbledore telling them in a meeting that the two boys weren't familiar with the country.

Sora shook his head. "No, he came here to see how we were doing and to inform us of some matters." He looked at Riku cautiously. "What did he say?"

Riku shook his head. "Nothing you haven't heard before." He paused then, and smiled, "Also, Kairi isn't going to allow anything to stop her from coming here to see us. And if we even try and stop her she's going to make us regret it until death."

Sora smiled softly, "She's trying threats now? She's really not acting like a princess. I bet we'll get blamed for that."

Riku rolled his eyes, "I will get the blame, and no one will ever blame you for anything since you're their 'little hero'. Besides if you were to do something bad, I'd probably still get the blame because I 'corrupted' you, too."

Sora frowned for a second, then smirked as he considered all the things he could probably get away with. "So if I were to get drunk, they would blame you for it?"

"Oh, I see what that smirk means," Riku said as he frowned at Sora. "You try anything, and you will never have a moment of peace again."

"Hey, wait, you two know a princess?" Fred asked looking at Sora and Riku with curiosity.

Sora nodded, "She's our best friend."

Riku dug into a pocket of his robes and pulled out the envelope addressed to Sora. "Here, this is from Kairi."

Sora stared at the letter for a moment before he opened it and read it silently.

_Dear Sora,_

_It's been almost a month since I've last seen you. I hope you're okay. Everyone has been telling me that you're fine, but I'm not going to believe them until I see you myself._

_It doesn't seem fair really; you were only home for a few months and now you've been forced back into being the Keyblade Master, but I guess that's how life is, right? It isn't fair._

_From what I hear, the world you're on right now is really big on magic, so hopefully when I arrive for Christmas I can show you some new spells Queen Minnie has been teaching me. Of course, I would also like to learn how to fight with my Keyblade, but no one here is willing to teach me. I'm hoping you and Riku will show me more when I get over there._

_And don't you dare tell me I can't come._

_See you soon,_

_Kairi_

"-don't see why you all give a damn," Riku was saying angrily when Sora finished his letter. He and Moody were staring daggers at each other.

Sora blinked, trying to figure out what he had missed. "What's wrong?"

Moody turned his attention to Sora now. "We want to know why you won't tell us who you really are. One of our Aurors just reported that neither of you exists in the records under the names you've given us. So what are your real names? And why are you lying to us?"

Sora looked puzzled for a moment and glanced at Riku, who had his arms crossed and was glaring at everyone coldly. "I-its complicated… but we weren't lying about our names. We're just not being completely truthful about the reason why you won't find anything about us in any of your files." Sora sighed and rubbed his temples. "Its just one large mess, really."

"Well, try and clean it up then," Lupin said, watching them carefully. "How can we trust either of you if you won't be honest with us?"

Riku turned his glare at Lupin. "Easier said than done. And why should we be truthful with all of you if you're not truthful with us?"

A sudden wave nausea consumed Sora, and he struggled to concentrate on the conversation. He wasn't sure why his head was spinning, or his heart was starting to fill with coldness. He closed his eyes and hoped it would go away soon.

"What are you talking about?" Tonks asked, raising her eyebrows. "We've been truthful."

Riku snorted. "Please, we might be teenagers, but we're not as naïve as you all seem to think we are. We know something big is going on and none of you are willing to tell us what the hell is going on."

"That's because it's none of your business, kid," Moody answered coldly.

Riku glared and got angrier, if that was even possible. "So you expect us to tell you all about our lives when its none of your business either? How exactly is that right?"

"Riku…" Sora mumbled weakly, "Just stop." He was currently trying to stop himself from crying out in pain. The feeling in his heart had become unbearably painful; it felt like it was being encased in ice. He had hunched over, holding his chest as he tried desperately to stop himself from screaming bloody murder. "Please…"

Riku glanced at Sora and his eyes widened. Sora had gone pale and looked like he was about to collapse. "Sora?" he asked, coming closer. "What's wrong?"

Sora tightly shut his eyes, wishing that the pain would disappear. It was then that he was suddenly hit by a[n un]known force[?], his eyes open, staring now not at the dining room, but a dark and bitter sky. The once sparkling blue ocean was now pitch black and threatening to consume the islands whole.

Heartless were running free, ripping out hearts at will. The scene changed and he was looking at the world hanging in the middle of space, nearly extinguished by the darkness that had spread as quickly as wild fire. In a matter of moments, the world was consumed and exploded into nothingness.

"Sora!" At the sound of his name, Sora snapped his eyes open and stared into Riku's worried face. He was laying in the middle of the dining room floor, surround by people; Riku helped him sit up, but as soon as he was upright, his stomach rebelled. He pushed Riku away as he lost what little food he'd eaten at dinner.

"Fred, George! Floo Madam Promfrey," Mrs. Weasley ordered urgently as she tried to get a good look at the ill boy, ignoring the mess all over the floor.

Sora coughed violently as he tried struggled to form the words he needed to say, but he couldn't catch his breath. He was beginning to find it incredibly difficult to breathe, and was having trouble calming his pounding heart.

"Sora, honey, relax," Mrs. Weasley said gently. She was one of the only ones who could see his distress. She waved her wand and made the vomit disappear before kneeling by his side and rubbing his back, trying to help him clam down. But the action caused Sora to remember his own mother, who was now…

Sora pulled away from her as he struggled to get to his feet, but a firm hand stopped him. It was Riku, who was watching him cautiously. "I-I…" Sora struggled to form the words that he knew Riku needed to know. "I… it's gone," he whispered in a strangled voice. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and hide, but things needed to be done and he had to do them.

"What's gone?" Riku whispered keeping his voice gentle as he looked into Sora's bright blue eyes. He could feel his heart becoming cold as he stared into Sora's defeated and miserable eyes.

Sora tried again to calm his breathing and get words he needed to say out. "D-Destiny Islands!" he stuttered finally. He didn't care that everyone in the room was watching them with varying amounts of concern, confusion and suspicion. He took a handful of Riku's shirt and felt the tears start to fall. His body began to shake. "T-they're all gone!"

* * *

_**Author Notes:**_ _Oh my goodness! I updated! Lol _

_Anywho, I am terribly sorry for how long it took me to update…but I've been dealing with some issues and it took me forever to remember that I always feel better when I'm writing... keeps my mind off stuff. _

_So this chapter…did not follow my outline *looks at outline* Nope it did not…oh well! It's done! Oh…and yeah sorry for the sort of cliffy! Well not really… but eh. And congrats to all who guessed right on who was the brunette girl! _

_Next chapter now! Sora and Riku's cover gets blown! It was supposed to happen in this chapter…but well yeah…like I said nothing went as planned in this chapter… _

_All thanks goes to my lovely beta who forgot this story existed until I send her this email lol. Love you lots!  _

_**Beta's Notes**__: I laughed and laughed during this chapter. It's all so much funnier when you're just proofreading...and when you're adding in erotic scenes between Sora and Harry as punishment for certain kinds of errors. :D You should all ask Aidee to post the different version of this chapter, and keep all the changes I made. I'm sure she'd be thrilled to! Also: It is my fault that this took an extra week or so longer than it needed to. Apologies!_

_**Author**__:……………sigh…._

_**Review please! You all know how much I love all your comments! **_


End file.
